I LOVE DRARRY
by Krispy-Sly
Summary: Fic para el juego de Parafilias del foro Drarry. Segunda parte de mi trilogia de parafilias. Lectolagnia: Excitación proviene de la lectura de textos de contenido erótico. Odiaba a los muggles y sus inventos, pero ciertamente había una excepción con


Título: **I LOVE DRARRY**  
Autor: **Krispy**  
Beta: **Nande-Chan** (gracias)  
Pairing: Draco/Harry  
Clasificación: NR17  
Advertencia: Parafilia. **Lectolagnia: Excitación proviene de la lectura de textos de contenido erótico.**

**I LOVE DRARRY**

**Lectolagnia.**

Se sintió emocionado, ya había impreso todas las páginas del capítulo y ahora tenía clases de Historia de la Magia, esa era la clase perfecta para adentrarse en su mundo favorito, en donde dos chicos se amaban con locura a pesar de odiarse mutuamente. No sabía por que aquellos chicos de las historias se llamaban como él y su novio, y sobre todo como hacían para detallar sus vidas de magos en esas narraciones, pero igual le gustaban, porque era su secreto, era su obsesión, era su lado oscuro y Harry no lo conocía.

Tembló de excitación al solo imaginar que podía haber escrito la tal **"I love Drarry"** en el capitulo que recién colgó en la página de Internet. En el último capitulo, el tal Harry había besado al supuesto Draco después de haberse agarrado a golpes en un pasillo para después salir corriendo dejando a ese Draco desconcertado. El rubio había soñado con el beso por días, mientras que el moreno lo ignoraba olímpicamente. No soportando la tensión sexual, el Slytherin lo citó a la media noche a un aula abandonada. Y allí quedó la historia, sabía que esos dos iban a terminar follando, todo el fic mostraba la tensión sexual que había entre ellos, además la autora ya había anunciado que ese era el capitulo final. Casi da saltitos de lo emocionado que estaba por saber como acabaría todo eso. No quedaría decepcionado, eso era seguro, ya que esa autora escribía increíbles historias, cargas de emoción y mucho NC―17.

Se sentó en el aula y espero a que todos entraran en sopor ante las palabras aburridas del fantasma, cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie le prestaba atención abrió su libro en donde tenía disimuladamente las hojas con el fan fic de **"I love Drarry"** y comenzó a leer.

_Harry entró al aula con una idea clara en la mente, co__g__erse al narcisista, egocéntrico e insoportable de Malfoy. Tal ve__z__ eso no haría que lo odiara menos, pero por Merlín que necesitaba follar con el Slytherin hasta saciar su lujuria y así poder seguir odiándolo sin ninguna molestia._

_Lo que Harry ciertamente no se esperaba era encontrar a Draco Malfoy sentado sobre un manta con la espalda recostada en un muro masturbándose lentamente. Su boca quedó seca y su entrepierna dio un fuerte tirón. Los ojos grises lo miraron y el endemoniado Slytherin le sonrió con sensualidad._

―_¿Te gusta lo que ves, Potter?―dijo con voz ronca y soltó un leve gemido que a Harry se le antojó demasiado sexy― Lo hago todas las noches pensando en ti desde aquel día en que me besaste― se pasó la lengua lentamente por los labios, humedeciéndolos para luego morderlos ahogando otro sonoro gemido._

Draco se removió algo incómodo y abrió un poco las piernas ya que su polla comenzaba a ponerse dura. Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse que nadie había notado nada y trató de regularizar su respiración para no llamar la atención. Se lamió los labios emocionados y se volvió a sumergir en la lectura.

― ¿_En serio__?__―fue lo único que pudo decir y aún así su voz sonó chillona__.__ Merlín, estaba durísimo y no sabía que hacer, aunque su cuerpo rogaba por que corriera donde el rubio y remplazara esa mano que se deslizaba por esa hermosa polla con su boca. Se relamió― A puesto a que esa polla debe saber exquisita._

_Draco abrió los ojos ampliamente sorprendido ante ese comentario y Harry cayó en cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta y no en su mente como había pensado._

Draco soltó una risilla ante eso. ¡Ay! Ese Potter que escribían en las historias era tan cómico, siempre lo ponían como un despistado total y a Draco como un elitista de lo peor, pero siempre aclamado por el público. Todos amaban a ese personaje y él lo entendía, ese Draco de las historias eran tan fantástico como él mismo.

―_No lo pienses Potter, compruébalo por ti mismo―dijo sonriendo con petulancia._

_Harry sabía que el maldito de Malfoy solo lo decía porque no le creía capaz de ir donde él y chuparle la polla. ¡JA! Que equivocado que estaba. Caminó con pasos decididos hacia el adonis que se masturbaba deliciosamente frente a él, pero se detuvo. ¿Qué tal si Malfoy sabía que Harry se atrevería hacerlo y lo único que el desgraciado quería era tenerlo chupándosela para después burlarse de él? Dud__ó__ por un momento, pero nunca dejo de ver la mano que se deslizaba por la caliente carne en medio de las pálidas piernas. _

―_¿Por qué mejor no me la chupas tú a mi Malfoy?―soltó con superioridad, estaba más que seguro que estar arrodillado ante él, dándole una mamada era algo que los narcisistas de los Malfoy nunca harían, pero se equivocó._

_Draco soltó su erección y gateó hasta el moreno. Se arrodilló frente a él y le bajó el pantalón tan rápido que nunca supo como no lo rasgó en dos. No pudo pensar en nada más cuando la calida boca de ese aristócrata rubio tomó por completo su dolorosa erección y chupó, lamió, succiono e hizo cosas que deberían ser ilegales ya que llevaban la persona al borde de la muerte por placer. _

_La verdad es que esa posición sumisa no le gustaba mucho, pero __vaya__ que si estaba disfrutando de ver y escuchar como Potter era un manojo de temblores y gemidos, tenía al Gryffindor por las pelotas y sabía que una vez que llegara a la cúspide recibiría su recompensa_.

Tragó seco, eso estaba muy candente y su erección lo estaba matando. Su cuerpo tenía pequeños temblores de lo excitado que estaba y su respiración era algo agitada. Estaba llegando al límite, sabía que no se podía tocar porque alguien lo podría ver y eso lo excitaba aún más. Trató de regular su respiración y, momentáneamente escuchó al profesor Binn para bajar su nivel de calentura. Siempre se daba esas pausas cuando la historia era intensa ya que le gustaba llegar al final junto con los personajes. Una vez calmado volvió su vista a las páginas.

―_¡__Malfoy__!__¡MALFOY!__¡AGH!__― gritó Harry advirtiéndole al rubio, pero __é__ste aún así no paró― ¡Oh mierda! ¡Me corro! ¡Mierda! ¡Ah! Si… ch__ú__pala así…Um que delicia…__¡__Oh! Estoy cerca…ah Malfoy , __¡MALFOY!__ ―fue lo último que gritó mientras que todo su ser explotaba en placer y le llenaba la boca a su enemigo, el cual no se detuvo y siguió lamiendo y succionando. Colocó sus manos sobre los hombros del Slytherin para apoyarse, sentía sus piernas de gelatina y su mente estaba en blanco. Lo único que corría por su mente y cuerpo era placer y relajación. _

_Draco lentamente lo acomodó en el suelo, aprovechando que el Gryffindor aún disfrutaba de su experiencia post orgásmica, sabía que ese era el momento así que agarró el botecito de lubricante que tenía y se lo untó en dos dedos. Se acomodó sobre el cuerpo del moreno y le susurró al oído._

―_¿Sabes Potter? El que recibe mamadas, después da el trasero― y con esa advertencia le penetró con un dedo, tratando de llegar a ese punto que sabría le encantaría al león._

―_¿Qué dijiste? ¡OH!―exclamó sorprendido y Draco sonrió al saber que había tocado el botón mágico._

_Lo preparó a conciencia y no porque__ no quería lastimar al tonto Gryffindor, sino más bien porque le encantaba tener a Potter __h__echo nada bajo sus toques. Tenía el poder, por primera vez el estúpido Gryffindor era el débil y Draco el que mandaba. Cuando sintió que ya no lo soportaba más, se acomod__ó__ entre las piernas del moreno y__,__ levantándole las piernas__,__ le embistió firmemente._

―_¡Ah! Mierda Malfoy, ese es mi culo ¿Podrías ser más cuidadoso?―se quejó Harry, no así mostró dolor._

―_Cállate Potter, que se nota que eres de esos masoquistas que les gusta ser tratados con dureza―dijo con arrogancia y burla para después volver a embestirlo con fuerza. Y el tonto Gruffindor se mordió los labios para acallar los gritos de placer. Eso le gustaba, pero quería escucharlo gritar._

_Comenzó a embestir en el punto exacto para tener a Potter gritando como una puta, no parpadeó, ni se distrajo, quería conservar esa imagen del moreno jadeando y gritando, con una fina capa de sudor, las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos cerrados fuertemente. ¡Por Morgana que el maldito era extremadamente sexy! No aguantaba más, tenía que correrse ¡YA! Así que aceleró el ritmo, sintiendo el cosquilleo del orgasmo recorrerle de la cabeza a los pies. Tomó la nueva erección de Potter__,__ que ya estaba mojada de lo excitado que el moreno estaba__,__ y la bombe__ó__ con firmeza. De nada valía que __é__l se corriera si dejaba a Potter duro e insatisfecho, esa era una reputación que no estaba dispuesto a llevar._

_Uno, dos, tres y ambos gritaron ante el orgasmo que los llenó por completo, corriéndose ambos con fuerza. Draco ca__y__ó sobre Harry, los dos tenían la respiración agitada y sonrisas estúpidas en la cara._

_El Slytherin fue el primero en ponerse en pie e invocó un hechizo de limpieza en ambos y se comenzó a vestir, Harry le imitó segundos después. Se tomaron su tiempo, no sabiendo realmente que decir después. Una vez listos se miraron, uno parado frente al otro. Harry supo que tenía que sacar su valor Gryffindor antes de que Malfoy dijera una estupidez y dañara todo._

―_Entonces, Malfoy ¿mañana, misma hora, mismo lugar?―preguntó, pero no esperó respuesta, caminó hacia la puerta con calma._

―_¡Ey Leoncito!―Harry se volteó a mirarlo―mañana te toca chupármela a mi―dijo con su clásica sonrisa arrogante._

―_Bueno Malfoy, ya sabe que, el que recibe mamada, después da el trasero― y con eso se fue el moreno dejando a Draco sonrojado._

_Fin_

Soltó un suspiro de satisfacción y silenciosamente invocó un hechizo de limpieza sobre su pantalón. Se sentía relajado y contento. Miró su reloj de bolsillo, la campana estaba a punto de sonar. Así que recogió sus cosas y a los segundos la escuchó. Salió del aula con una amplia sonrisa.

―Creo que eres el único alumno en toda la historia de Hogwarts que sale de la clase de Historia de la Magia sonriendo y con cara de haber tenido el mejor orgasmo de su vida ―dijo Harry abrazándolo por detrás.

―Oh, Harry, es que no tienes idea de lo placentera que es esa clase para mí―dijo sonriendo enigmáticamente― pero pronto lo descubrirás. ¿Hace falta recordarte que aún no cobro mi victoria sobre ti en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?

―No, Draco. Yo solo estoy esperando a que te decidas a cumplirla― dijo mordiéndole el cuello mientras que caminaban por los pasillos. Cosa que era un tanto difícil teniendo al moreno recostando su peso sobre su pobre espalda.

―Tranquilo leoncito, solo estoy buscando la historia correcta.

―¿Leoncito? ¿De cuando acá me llamas tú así?―preguntó Harry parando en seco.

Draco solo le sonrió encantadoramente. No era momento de revelar su secreto, aún no. Todavía le quedaban un par de fics de **"I love Drarry"** por leer en las próximas clases de Historia de la Magia. Después de eso, tal vez le confesaría a su novio, que tenía esa debilidad por las lecturas eróticas y, como bien había averiguado en la Internet, le llamaban "lectolagnia".

Odiaba a los muggles y sus inventos, pero ciertamente había una excepción con la computadora instalada en el aula de Estudios Muggles, equipada con Internet e impresora y, sobre todo, con aquella muggle de apodo **"I love Drarry"****,** ya que después de Harry, ella le proporcionaba los mejores orgasmo de su vida.

**TBC…**

Mil gracias por leer, y si aún no han visto la primera parte, las invitó hacerlo… se llama "Sopping Wet" y la tercera parte esta por venir.

Si les gustó esta historia pues son cordialmente invitadas a darse una vuelta por el foro .ar en donde encontraran muchas cosas incluido este juego de parafilias!

Slds,

Krispy


End file.
